


Thanks, Sonya

by thegaygladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I actually like this, M/M, Newt's sister sonya!!!, newtmas - Freeform, thomesa (friendship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wright was your regular high school jock- A senior, popular, perfectly muscled in a way that didn’t make him look bigger than he was, athletic.<br/>And maybe Thomas had developed a little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Sonya

**Author's Note:**

> idek, Newtmas High School AU, babes x

“ _C’mon, little girl, we ain’t that bad_.”

Thomas gritted his teeth. The low, egotistical voice of the bully was now so familiar that it rang in Thomas’s ears during nightmares. It had been the same old routine every day for a whole of 6 weeks since school had started.

Thomas side glanced at the little blonde girl who was covering her face, tiny girlish sobs escaping her lips. The two guys, almost twice her size were examining her body with stupid sneers on their faces, seeming to enjoy the show more than they should have.

“Leave me ALONE!” the girl tried, her voice high pitched and croaky from the crying. “I will  _not_ give you my number!”

Thomas had had enough. He looked around at the other students filling the corridor, everyone watching but not making any attempts to help.  _Assholes,_  he thought.

“ _Well, you’re not doing any different, are you_?” his subconscious responded matter-of-factly.

Thomas knew he had the strength  _and_  the resolve to rescue the girl since the very first day, but there was a reason he didn’t.

_The girl’s brother._

_Newton Drew Wright, co-captain of the track team and the hottest guy California High had seen for years._

Wright was your regular high school jock- A senior, popular, perfectly muscled in a way that didn’t make him look bigger than he was, athletic. It was a miracle, hence, that he maintained a love and talent in Music and Drama and Arts concurrently. He was fawned over by young girls and admired by the older ones. He had hair that looked as if it were made of solid gold –  _God, that’s a sappy thought, even for you, Thomas_  – and eyes of the greenest of Emeralds. The one thing that had caught Thomas’s attention was, however, the fact that the older boy had a thick  _British_  accent, which made him sound polite and posh _all the damn time_.

And  _maybe_  Thomas had developed a little crush.

It had taken him a long stretch of time to admit this to himself, and longer still to open up to his best friend, Teresa.

She didn’t mind, though, instead she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

She had come out that day, too, saying she had been into girls for as long as she could remember.

He had found out as much as he could about the “ _man of his dreams_ ” (As Teresa liked to call it) through his friends and the internet since he had first laid eyes on the boy, and he had sworn to himself to  _never_ let it slip to anyone that he knew what Newt’s  _favorite pair of socks_  were.

He was snapped back to reality when the girl - Newt’s  _sister_ – let out another wail of despair.

_I have to save her_ , he thought.

But what would Newt think? What if Newt starts thinking that Thomas has a crush on his  _sister_?  _Or worse_ , what if he starts suspecting the  _truth_?

“That’s ridiculous, Tom,” Teresa answered his thoughts, moving up behind him from inside the Chemistry lab nearby. “ _Go save her. Newt would not hate you for saving his sister from a pair of jackasses_.”

“But-”

“ _Go_ , or  _I_  will.”

“No, no. You stay. I’m going.”

Thomas knew Teresa could take both of the assholes with her left pinky if she wanted to. But he would jump off a cliff headfirst before letting her walking into danger like that.

He walked up to and stood hesitantly behind the bullies’ backs, unaware of what to say or do.

“Thomas,  _go_ ,” Teresa hissed from behind him.

“I give you  _five_  seconds to back off,” Thomas roared, and his voice surprisingly didn’t betray him, it was steady and strong.

“Oh, what’re  _you_ gonna do, huh, kid?” The bullies turned to face him.

_“Five.”_

The guys actually took a step back when Thomas didn’t falter at their words, and scowled.

_“Four.”_

“Listen, kid-”

_“Three.”_

“You’re pissin’ me off, now-”

_“Two.”_

“Whatever,” the bullies tried to act offhand about slowly backing away from the girl, trying to make it look like it was  _their_  decision. But Thomas knew they had spotted his rather menacing muscles peeking from under his shirt, his hours and hours of working out and weight lifting had finally paid off.

“One.”

Thomas smiled, and then remembered the girl, who was still crying- though the snivels sounded more like dry coughs now. He hurried to her.

“You okay, Sonya?” He asked. “It’s alright, they’re gone now.”

“How d-d-do you kn-n-now my-y na-ame?” She mumbled.

Thomas flushed; glad she was still covering her eyes, so she couldn’t see his face. This was another bit of information he’d attained from his stalking.

“Oh, those  _bullies_  said it, didn’t you hear?” he patted her back awkwardly. “They’re not scary, you know. They’re all talk. They have not a muscle that will protect them in a fight; they just misuse their wide- framed bodies. You can say “boo” and the sissies will go runnin’, I swear. Come on, Sonya, look up. Don’t hide your pretty face because of those low lives.”

“Thanks, um, -?” Sonya giggled; her voice was watery from the crying. She looked considerably better, though.

“Thomas.”

“Thomas,” she repeated, nodding. “Are you a senior?”

“Yeah,” Thomas walked her away from the gawking crowd, shooting glares at a couple of them. They went back to their work. “Don’t look like one, do I?”

This time Sonya laughed fully. A loud, lively sound that Thomas realized he liked. “Have you ever  _seen_  my brother?”

_All the time,_  Thomas thought. He blushed again, but Sonya didn’t seem to notice.

“He looks like he’s 12,” she added.

“That’s not a  _bad_  thing…” Thomas tried.

“Oh yeah, he’s forever stuck with a baby face. Some luck,” Sonya said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Thomas chuckled. “He’s your brother, Sonya,” he shook his head. “You should ease up on him a bit.”

“Do you even  _know_  who my brother is?”

Thomas thought he was going to explode from the heat in his face, he was blushing so hard.  _Stop it_ ,  _you idiot,_ he told himself.

“N-no. Not really. Who is he?”

“Newton?” She looked at Thomas strangely, as if she thought it was outrageous that he didn’t know her brother. “Co- captain of Track team, beside Albert and Minho? “ _Most popular guy in school_ ”?” She gestured speech marks with her hands during the last part, and rolled her eyes again.

“Oh. Oh, him, yeah,” Thomas cheered then, in his mind, for his acting skills. Apart from the blush that he had no control over, he thought he was doing pretty good.

“If he knew what those guys were doing while he was at practice, he would’ve beaten the shit out of them. Partly why he doesn’t know,” Sonya said. “I hate those guys, alright, but I don’t want Newt to get in trouble. He does that enough already.”

Thomas nodded. He knew exactly what Newt would do to someone if they even _looked_  at his sister in a more-than-friendly way. He’d witnessed some of the incidents last year. It was truly horrifying.

“Oh look, we’re here,” Sonya said, pointing to a door labeled “Mathematics”. “Thanks for what you did out there. I appreciate it. I would have flattened them myself, but you know how American schools are. If a girl is even remotely involved in violence, she gets to pay for it for the rest of her goddamn life.”

“Why? That is  _so_  annoying!” Thomas whisper-yelled. “It is the fucking 21st century, for god’s sake! Can the bigots get over it already!”

Sonya pursed her lips, looking at Thomas warmly. “You’re a good chap. I like ya,” she said, before turning around and vanishing within the classroom behind her.

||

“WHY IN THE BLOODY  _HELL_  AM I ONLY GETTING TO KNOW ABOUT THIS NOW?!”

“Newt, calm  _down_ ,” Sonya said confidently, though a little frightened. She hid it quite well.

“SONYA- WHAT THE FUC-”

“Newt,  _LISTEN_!”

Newton seemed to shut up straight away. Like every other guy, he was bloody _terrified_ of angry girls.

“I could have taken those guys within  _minutes_  if I wanted to, and you  _know_  it. I didn’t because I’d go to hell and back before sinking to their level,  _okay_? I wouldn’t have told you about this even today, but something happened that changed my mind.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know Thomas, from the year below you?”

“Thomas who?”

“Thomas Williams.”

“Oh, that nerdy guy with the glasses! Yeah, I know him. He’s rather flamboyant in Drama auditions.”

“And you know how you’re super duper, unicorn shit, Elton John gay?”

“Uh… _yeah_ ,” Newt said uncertainly, wondering where this was going and what it had to do with his sister’s bullies.

“And you like muscled, toned up guys with really pretty eyes and nice skin, Am I right?”

“…yeah…”

“Well, I have found the man for you! Oh, Thomas is perfect. And the boy seems to have a liking for you, as well,” Sonya giggled, excited about this potentially perfect couple.

“Okay, Sonya, but what does this have to do with-”

“Oh, yeah, that. He also gave those dickheads a nice kick in the balls today. Without laying a finger on them.”

“What?”

“Newton, Newton,  _Newt,_ ” Sonya sang happily, she had more than once caught her less than cautious  brother trying to look up Thomas on Facebook to no avail. It was quite funny to watch, indeed. She hadn’t actually known the guy before today, though. “I just told you that you’re in love with the perfectest guy ever! The guy you have been admiring from afar for god knows how long can now be yours! He’s gay as a maypole, has a really cute face and a really attractive body and… um… I approve. Though I’m quite annoyed that he’s all no hetero and stuff.”

“What are you  _talking_  about, Sonny,” Newt tried to act oblivious, failing miserably. “I’ve never even  _seen_ the guy before.”

“Sure.”

“Son _ya_ …” Newt whined childishly, crimson spreading across his cheeks, as he thumped his foot several times for effect. “Shut  _uuuuup._ ”

“Okay.”

“Sonya, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You can’t. I just made your entire life.”

||

“I heard about what you did.”

Thomas must have jumped at least five feet into the air.

Teresa, whom Thomas had been talking to, giggled, very uncharacteristic of her. She slipped away into the crowd, leaving Thomas and the new intruder to themselves.

For a horrifying moment Thomas thought it was the bullies again, there to take revenge.

But when he turned around, his eyes were met instead with a boy who seemed to get more and more gorgeous by the day.

_Newton Drew Wright_.

Thomas looked behind him, to make sure the blond was talking to him.

He was.

“Uh…I..uh..don’t know what you’re… talking about,” Thomas stammered, perhaps too quick for Newt to fathom.

But Newt caught it.

“Ah, don’t play dumb with me, boy,” Newt smirked, his eyes running up and down Thomas’s body. He loved the way it made the boy shiver in response.

_God_ , Thomas thought.  _Newton’s accent was, somehow, even hotter when he was talking to you personally. How was that even possible?_

“I know you rescued my sister’s arse yesterday, and I’m here to thank you for that,” Newt continued. “How about dinner?”

Thomas choked on his own spit.

“Wh-wha-t?”

“I just bloody asked you  _out_ , Tommy.”

Thomas didn’t think about how Newt knew his name, or how he knew of the Sonya incident at all. All he thought about was Newt, co- captain of the track team and “highschool heartthrob”, standing in front of him like Adonis himself,  _talking_  to  _Thomas_ , the outcast.

“Is that a No?” Newt asked, pretending to not care about the answer. Thomas, luckily, had a talent in seeing through people.

“Is this a prank?” Thomas questioned.

Newt laughed. “Do I seem like the type of guy that would waste his time _pranking_  people?”

Thomas looked around nervously, checking if anyone was listening in, then nodded. “Well…you  _are_  popular…that’s what you guys  _do_ …”

“ _Do you want me to prove you wrong_?” Newt was suddenly a coupe inches closer and their noses were brushing.

“I-c-c-c-ca-”

“ _Go out with me tonight, I wanna thank you_.”

“N-n-n-”

Newt stepped back, his eyebrows raised, grinning, as if he was aware of just _what_  he had triggered inside Thomas’s system.

Thomas’s face was burgundy.

“ _God, he’s adorable_ ,” Newt thought. “ _I can watch him all day_.”

_“Thanks, Sonya,”_  they both thought in harmony.

“I’ll t-try.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Newt winked and sauntered away, leaving Thomas as a dazed, panting, flushing mess.


End file.
